Sweet Kiss
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: She's sad... how will Kakashi cheer her up?  KakashixOC


Don't own naruto ... just my story and OC character Yuki hope you like it. short and sweet... Kawaii desho?

* * *

Sweet kiss 

splash "Help! Help!"

A young girl's voice was heard by a young Kakashi. He dropped his kunai and ran from the nearby training grounds to the river. He saw a purple haired child struggling in the water. Without much thought, he jumped into the fast rapids and swam towards the drowning girl. When she was reached he swam to safety, the girl was unconscious. Kakashi laid her flat on the ground and brushed her wet hair away from her face. Her beautiful young face with perfect skin and features. He had no time to think about that! He knew he had to resuscitate her. Kakashi looked at her blue lips and knew that he had to… He pulled down his mask and placed his lips on hers.

"I am only helping her… nothing else… Why is my face so warm?!" He thought to himself.

After a few more seconds she started to cough up the water and she looked through her blurry eyes a young boy with silver hair.

"Oh crap I forgot!" he thought and he quickly put his mask back on. She felt abandoned warmth on her lips.

"Did he…"she thought and blushed at that thought of his lips in contact with hers.

Her eyes were clear now and she looked at the boy who saved her. His eyes were brown and red and his hair was silver and slanted to the side.

"Thank you…for saving me…I don't know how to repay you…" she said quietly.

Kakashi looked at her beautiful purple eyes. He blushed and looked away from her face.

"Erm… it's ok, don't sweat it…"

"Um… will you be my friend?"

Kakashi was surprised at this question and thought why would she want him as a friend? She must have lots of friends and popular with guys since she's so cute.

"Um… sure… I'm Kakashi!"

The light flooded into the room through the purple silk transparent curtains. The gentle winds blew into the room creating a cool breeze air floating around in the room. The warm sunlight kissed her face and she woke up and was greeted by the beautiful morning.

_Why do I always dream about that day … did he really do that? Mouth to mouth? It wouldn't of meant anything… he only wanted to save me…Stop thinking ridiculous things…_

Just the house next door, an awakening Kakashi was blinded by the sunlight. His ruffled silver hair covered his left eye. He sits up rearranging the position his mask that moved during his sleep. His hand brushes over his lips and he thinks back to that memory. He smiles to himself, hidden behind the mask.

_I wonder if she knew… does she know my feelings? Does she feel the same way about me? No way... there are plenty of other guys better than me…_

The morning grew hotter but it was cool beside the river. The sounds of rushing water was soothing and calming. There waited a young woman, with long purple hair and big purply-blue eyes. Her face was perfect, naturally beautiful. She rested her arms on the bridge ledge and looked down on the river. Beside her was a young teenage blond boy. He was active and had a smiley personality making people beside him smile.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Well … uh…"

"Not another stupid excuse…"

"Actually I had to spend more time on my looks for a cute girl you know" Kakashi winked at Naruto.

"A cute girl? You actually interested in a girl other than your "girl" in the Icha Icha books? Surprising… Who is it?"

Kakashi blushed underneath his mask and he knew it was her… but he can't just admit it in front of her… he isn't even certain about her feelings towards him.

"You know Naruto, one day you'll know the importance of privacy."

Kakashi walked over to the purpled head fellow ninja who had been allocated a supervised teacher training course under Kakashi.

"Yuki?"

She kept looking down on the river, thoughts flowing through her head about Kakashi's statement and her dream.

"Yuki?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You seem to be out of it today?"

She's probably thinking about a guy she likes … 

"Uh nothing… just a reoccurring dream I keep having…"

Loving someone that's always so close to you … a childhood friend… not knowing if they like you back is so painful…Having no one was death…

Yuki had been friends ever since the day Kakashi saved her from the deathly rapids. She had no one, no family, no friends… just like Naruto. She was enrolled in the academy shortly after being rescued and was adopted by Yondaime. Her family didn't last when he sacrifice himself to save the village. But this time she wasn't alone. She had made friends at the academy, you had Naruto the spitting image of your adopted dad and you had Kakashi…

Kakashi… you were always there for me… 

Kakashi was curious to why Yuki was so quiet today, she was rarely like this. After dismissing Naruto after their D-Rank mission on picking up litter by the river, he went back onto the bridge seeing Yuki still deep in thought.

"Hey, what's up today?"

"Huh?"

"You, you've been really quiet all day today."

"Oh, just thinking…"

Kakashi neared her and stood close to her, too looking down the river. Yuki blushed at how close he was to her.

"You know it really isn't that interesting…"

"What is?"

"Looking at the river, Yuki! You've been doing it all day. Even the slow poke Naruto finished picking up litter and gone home! You didn't even notice he was gone!"

"…"

"Alright come on I'll cheer you up! Let's go for a walk."

He grinned underneath his mask and took her by the arm and they walked from the river to the nearby park. As they sat on the bench, they left a gap in between them.

"So what's wrong? And don't tell me there isn't, 'cause there obviously is."

He shuffled closer to Yuki and she burned up again.

"Is it possible to be happy everyday?"

His eyebrow was raised at this unexpected reply and was curious why she had inquired that.

"Are you upset about something?"

"…"

"There are people around you who wants you to be happy… it breaks their heart seeing you like this…"

"Isn't liking someone painful?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if you like that one person … but they don't like you back … it's a painful one-sided love right?"

Kakashi knew exactly what she meant. He was going through the same thing as her…

"Yeah I know what you mean…but I smile for her so she won't have to worry about me!"

Yuki smiled sadly and sighed,

"But she'll never know if you don't tell her right?"

"…"

Suddenly was smiling again, wanting Kakashi to leave her and cry away the pain, hiding the true mask beneath the fake.

"You should go tell her!! Go now GO!!!"

"What?!"

"Just go! I'm sure that lucky girl is waiting for you to tell her!" She started to playfully slap him on the arm, urging him to go.

"Alright alright! After this… close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it, it's to cheer you up"

"… You're being weird…"

Yuki closed her eyes with a beetroot Kakashi. As he pulled down his mask, he was getting redder by the second and really nervous too.

_How will she react? What will she say? No no Kakashi you decided to do this…_

She felt a blush creep on her face as she felt the pressure of Kakashi's lips on hers. He broke the kiss and she flicked her eyes opened to see an unmasked Kakashi. His features were perfect, his scarred red eye, his lips…

"The one I love is you."

Yuki was speechless, she flung her arms around his neck and knocked him onto the grass as she lay on top of him. Kakashi grin was so wide, he was the happiest man alive. He wrapped his arms around waist, rolled her round and pinned her down. He looked down at a giggly, blushing Yuki.

"Now didn't that cheer you up?"

"That wasn't our first kiss was it?"

"No… but our first kiss involved you being unconscious."

"…"

"Nonetheless, this is our first sweet kiss."


End file.
